


Reddie/// Birthday Boy

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: It's Richie's birthday and Eddie surprises him at school.





	Reddie/// Birthday Boy

*Eddie POV*

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I groan loudly into the air that surrounds me in my 9-year-old boy looking room. I slowly lift my head, stretching my arm out to turn off the alarm protruding the sound causing disgruntled noise. Once my room is in the silence-ridden state it had been, i lift my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I walk over to my calendar to see what day it is. June 2nd. Just another boring day at school for me. Wait! June 2nd! Richie's birthday! I rush back over to the calendar to see what I thought was in fact true. Right there on my kiddish spider-man calendar circled in bright red marker, is 'June 2nd Richie's Birthday!' with two hearts I added myself. I can't believe I had almost forgot my best friend in the entire world's birthday. 

Quickly I rush over to the closet, digging around in my sock drawer for the special gift I had been hiding for a month now. A new Sony Walkman and a pair of headphones to go along with it. I had even made him a special mix tape to also go with it. It was filled with songs I loved and made me feel good. I hoped they would do the same for him. 

I suddenly remember I have school in 10 minutes and hurry to get dressed. I pull on my favorite red shorts, yellow shirt, and my trainers. Not forgetting my first and second fanny pack in the process. I try to move fast down the stairs, hopping my mother doesn't stop me to ask me a million questions. I think I am safe as I reach for the front door handle only to be stopped by an ape of a mother.

"Oh, Eddie dear!" She yells causing me to think she might have started a earthquake. I grimace turning back towards my living room.

"Yes, mommy?" I ask putting on the best fake smile I can.

"Why is your book bag so large?" She asks referring to the big lump in my backpack that contains Richie's now wrapped up Walkman.

"Oh,um. Just a science project due today." I say praying to god she will buy my lie.

"Okay." She says. "Oh, aren't you forgetting something Eddie bear?"

I walk sullenly over to her huge recliner and press a forced kiss to her plump cheek. Then before she can say anything else I rush out the door and down the driveway. I hop on my bike and start peddling to school, it being more difficult with the bulge in my backpack. 

*Richie POV*

I pull up to school on my bike, seeing the losers club around a nearby tree. I park my bike and walk over to them. Today is my birthday, and judging by how casual everyone is I suppose they just all forgot. I'm not gonna lie I was pretty disappointed, but didn't really show it. I realized that Eddie wasn't there yet which only made me feel worse. I made it to the tree putting on a false smile.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed to the group.

"Hey Rich!" Bev says with a playful smirk on her lips. Ben then sneakily grabs something out of his bag. He pulls it out and hands it to me. It is a bag and the front says 'Happy Birthday!' in huge colorful letters. "We all pitched in." Bev says smiling widely. To say i'm surprised is an understatement. I thought they forgot it all together, but they remembered and got me a present. I hesitantly open it to see a stack of new comics, a deck of cards, and a pair of aviator sunglasses that will fit over the thick-rimmed glasses that already frame my face.

"Thank you guys!" I say excitedly going around and giving everyone an individual hug. If only Eddie were here, I thought, then this would truly be the perfect day. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the boy who genuinely stops the Earth's rotation. The boy who makes the stars jealous of his beauty. The boy I had known since before I could even remember. The only boy in my eyes that mattered, riding his too-big bike over towards our group. His backpack looks larger than normal, which no doubt is affecting his bike riding abilities, not that they were too great to begin with. The sight is nothing but adorable in my eyes. He ditches the bike and walks towards us. He starts running and before I know it he jumps into my arms, almost knocking me to the ground with force.

"Good to see you too." I mumble.

"Happy Birthday!" He screeches into my ear causing me to wince, but quickly is replaced by a smile as I look into his chocolate brown eyes filled with joy.

"Thanks, Eds." I say warmly.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it." He says, trying to look annoyed but can't help manage the wide smile spreading across his face.

"Aw, you know you love it." I say teasing him fondly. He just rolls his eyes in response and begins unzipping the over-sized bag on his back. He grabs out a huge parcel and shoves it into my hands.

"Open it!" He says eagerness evident in his heavenly dark brown eyes. 

"You shouldn't have!" I say before opening it.

"Just open it Richie!" He says again.

"Fine, fine." I say pilling away the neatly folded newspaper turned into wrapping paper. It reveals a new Walkman, headphones, and a tape labeled 'To: RICHIE for when you feel down, listen to these and think of me, Love EDDIE'. My heart was beyond filled with love for the small button-eyed boy standing in front of me. I engulf him into a bear hug as I feel his skinny arms wrap around my torso and his head buries itself into my chest. I put my chin on the top of his head and feel his soft hair on my face.

"Thank you so much." I whisper into his ear.

"Anything for you." He quietly says back wanting this moment to just be for us.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to make a part two comment on this story.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -cam


End file.
